1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an electronic viewfinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well as cameras having conventionally-used optical viewfinders, a large number of cameras have been proposed which have electronic viewfinders (hereinafter referred to as EVF) that sense an image within a photographing area by use of an image sensing device such as a CCD (charge coupled device) to display the image in a liquid crystal display.
The sensing of an image in a photographing area is performed, for example, by light having passed through a taking lens as disclosed by Japanese laid-open Patent Application No. H2-14675. In a camera where an image is sensed by an image sensing device based on light having passed through a taking lens as described above, the image sensed by the image sensing device is displayed in the finder. As a result, an angle of view of the taking lens equals an angle of view displayed in the finder. However, if the angle of view of the taking lens equals an angle of view displayed in the finder, the user cannot know what lies outside the finder field in confirming a subject through a finder to decide the composition of the image to be photographed. As a result, the user may hesitate to decide the scene composition. Moreover, the resulting photograph may be considered a failure if an unseen person or a car suddenly comes into the finder field from outside the field.